villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darla Dimple
'''Darleen "Darla" Dimple is the main antagonist of Cats Don't Dance. She is Danny's soon-to-be arch-nemesis and Max's former leader and boss. She was voiced by Ashley Peldon, with Lindsay Ridgeway doing her singing voice. Personality Darla Dimple makes an effort to appear sweet and kind when in public but is in reality a spoiled, mean and ultimately psychotic villain who has no qualms about exacting unjust vengeance on anyone she feels has wronged her. Darla is also a menace to her staff and underlings - to the point where they try everything they can to keep her happy, probably due to her being their main star plus the fact that nobody wants to risk invoking her wrath and having her dreaded henchman Max to deal with. This is easier said than done however as Darla has a very bad temper and hates animals. In other words, Darla will tread on anyone's toes to get what she wants. History The main hero of the movie, a young tomcat by the name of Danny, learned this the hard way when he accidentally offended Darla by overstepping his place and attempting to sing. Darla was jealous and infuriated at this and threw a nasty temper tantrum in front of the entire film crew without any regret. She called in Max, who proceeded to grab Danny and intimidate him as a warning for what would happen the next time he crossed Darla's path. However, Danny wouldn't give up his dreams and this inevitably put him into conflict with Darla again, to the point where she framed the animals for flooding Mammoth Studios to keep herself in the spotlight. At the end of the movie Darla's own temper got the better of her when she exposed herself as the spoiled monster she truly was to the entire audience when, after a failed attempted at sabotage, she yelled at Danny that she should have drowned him and the rest of the animals when she flooded the stage, unaware a microphone was currently attached to her head (due to her falling down a trapdoor and becoming entangled in wires and stage-props). This made the audience gasp in shock and disappointment, realizing that the vile little girl had intimidated and mistreated the animals all this time. Darla tried to revive her career by hugging Danny like she did earlier in the film, but it was too late when Pudge pulls a lever. Darla was promptly dropped back into the trapdoor and fell to an unknown fate, yelling for Max, but her trusted man-servant was unable to aid her as he had already been sent flying away by Danny during a previous battle on a rooftop - though the scene briefly switches to Max, still stuck on the balloon, flying over France and replying to Darla's yell with "Oui, Miss Dimple!" It is revealed afterwards that Darla has lost her fame due to her actions and now works as a janitor as punishment, setting up a "The End" poster with it falling down and wrapping around her. Trivia *When Darla is in her sweet and loving persona, her hair bow is normal, however, when her REAL personality comes out, her bow becomes pointed whenever she is mad or plots something, reflecting her true sinister nature. *Darla bears a physical resemblance to (but does not have the same personality as) Shirley Temple during her days as a child actress in the 1930s. Gallery Darla Dimple.png Darla Dimple.jpg|Darla Dimple's wicked smile Darla Dimple's Angry.jpg Max.png|Darla and her Henchman, Max Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.jpg|Darla seeking vengeance on Danny and all the animals Darla Dimple rising to power.png|Darla rising to power Darla's Breakdown.jpg|Darla's breakdown DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple, seen as a janitor at the end of Cats Don't Dance. Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Parody Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Banshees Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Jerks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action